choice
by RB-friends
Summary: what happen when abhi has to choose between daya nd tarika...for his son Abhir nd India? wanted to know just jump into a story...this is a small story in single chap...


A\N:hi friends…this is a biggest Twist of abhi's life…hey friends in my story daya muskan are just friends on off duty…there is no relation between them…. I hope u all like it nd enjoy this too…..

Here we go….

Abhi is in beauro he had a call then he rushed towards car..move towards house his first house where he make all of fun nd friendship memories with his best buddy(daya's house)….

Everytime he came inside with sad face nd came ouside with smile….satisfation nd happy memories…but now he came inside with a big question mark nd came outside with fear, lots of questions nd disturbed mind…

Then move towards his 2 nd house..where he live(abhirika home)…he came inside with fear…nd came outside with same fear nd disturbed mind…

His lovable person is missing from house…daya,Tarika nd abhir(his son)…

He is so tensed…what to do..?what to not…

Abhi think: agar tino ko kidnap kia.. toh kissne..kissne kia kidnap…kya dushmani ho sakti hai bhala muzse…nahi cid ki job ki wajah se may be koi naya dushman aa gaya ho..parr agar ussne kidnap kia..toh fir ussne firoutii ku nahi mangi….kuch kaha ku nahi…bas dono gharo me likh diya "kissiko batana maat warna…" kya karega wo… bol du cid ko…nahi agar ussne kuch kar dia toh..meri puri family usske kabze mein hai…

suddenly his phone rang….he pick up phone with hurry without looking at display

abhi fear clearly seen in his voice: hello

voice: are abhijeet kya hua…tum itne khabraye huye kue ho..?

abhi: nahi sirr wo kuch nahi

acp: nahi kya abhijeet..batao naa..?

abhi think:bata du..

abhi 1: abb fatherfinger se kya chhupana

abhi2: pagal ho gaya hai..teri puri family hai..daya tarika…abhirr…nahi abhi

abhi1: tu ek responsible officer hai…right hand hai sirr ka

abhi2: aur wo hone ke sath sath tu ek jimmedar dost..pati aur abb pita bhi hai…choice is yours

abhi1: he is right..choice is yours..cid ya rishtey

abhi2: cid ki job gayi bhi toh dusri mill sakti hai..par family..family milegi fires..?

acp:hellow… hellow abhijeet…. sunn rahe ho muze…sunn sakte ho.. ..abhijeet…

abhi finally speak : yes sirr… I can hear you

acp: kya hua..?

abhi again sad: kuch nahi…main aapko baad mein call karta hu..  
acp:thik hai..par jab lage ki tumhe help chahiye toh bol dena..i will be there for you

abhi:sirr agar aapko cid aur rishto ke bitch choice karni ho to..

acp feel something wrong but continue: meine cid ko chuna….par tumhe rishto ko keheta…sab thik toh hai naa..?

abhi :main aapko baad mein karta hu call…

he cuts the call

then he again get call at that time kidnapper

abhi:hello

kidnapper: hello..sr inspt Abhijeet..abb tak tumhe pata chal gaya hoga ke tumhari puri family mere pass hai..yaar aisi family hame ku nahi milati..,,pata hai tumhara dost daya ..janate to hoge naa..mein usse kidnap nahi karna chahta tha..par ajj Tarika ke badle daya aa gaya bachhe ko school chodne….toh majburan usse kidnap karna pada ..sachii…

aur tumhara pyarr…. lajawabb…reh hi nahi saka…so usse bhi kidnap kar liya…

abhi: kya chahte ho

kidnapper: tumhari zindagi

abhi: kaha aana hai

kidnapper: bata dia jayega..itni jaldi kya hai…waise ho tum bohot chalak iss liye… mere ek isshare par 3 jaane hai…choice is yours… konsa role apne life se gawana hai ..dost …pati..ya pita…agar tumne galati ki toh bachha…chalakhi ki toh patni…aur agar aapne cid dosto ko bataya toh dost…..kho doge…choice is yours…address msg kar raha hu… 15 minute mein aao warnaa hahahaha…abhi.. abhi… abhi… tu toh gaya reee…hahaha

he cut the call nd abhi receive msg from him

he rush towards address..he came in just 10 minutes two mans are seated there with guns..they checked him..remove his gun…jacket..watch ..ring..pen nd shoes also…

nd wrap his eyes with cloth…nd move with him from there..

at unknown place…

abhi is lied on zameen..he suddenly feels there is a feet of someone he quickly stands up..

kidnapper open his eyes but this time he cant see properly…usse kuch samaze uss se pahele kissine ek rod usske sar ke pichle hisse me de maara..he slowly turn behind a shadow of man was not clear but he can recognize him..after that he get unconscious

after sometime::

abhi slowly open his eyes..feel some pain in his head..but he feel a greater pain in his heart…he get up..nd feel he cant stand properly nd found he is in room where no one there…

he found a letter nd a cd

letter:

abhijeet jao waha ek cd player hai…play karke dekho..

he comes near to table where cd player is placed..nd load cd in that

that cd contain three faces..after looking that tears roll down from his eyes…

kidnapper :tino ko bachana chahte ho…nahi agar tino ko bacha liya toh.. .toh…mera entertainment kaise hoga..nahi hoga naa…issiliye maine bomb rakha hai…pure India mein …kiss ko bachoge abhi kissko…?

Bachana hai..india ko…bachana hai..ofcourse bachaoge…par..kissina kissiko toh marna hi padega…dekho… he turn camera towards 3 faces..they are daya,tarika nd abhir…abhir is too scared nd speak"papa papa bacha lo papa…uncle bohot bure hai…daya uncle ko bhi maara…mamma ko bhi maara..uss aunty ne..bacha lo"

Now he turn towards his nd

Kidnapper:kya hua abhi seniti ho gaye….. bachhe ko bachana chahte ho….toh bacha na…chal daya aur tarika mein ek ko choose kar…phir bachhe ko aur India ko bhi chod dunga..kar choose…niche drawer mein ek gun hai sirf ek hi bullet hai..kar choose..kon zinda aur kon…hahaaha ….

Cd ends

Abhi test whole room nd found a hidden door from it…he enter inside…his eyes are widely opened

There was a room where tino ko rakha tha…he look here nd there nd found there are cctv camera nd speaker too….

He look at Tarika who is look at him

Tarika says by her eyes: abhi shoot..

Abhi eye:nahi Tarika tum kaise..mein nahi karr sakta…

Tarika: abhi..abhir aur india ka sawal hai..plz shoot

Daya too look at abhi nd say by eyes: abhi…Tarika aur Abhir teri zindagi hai…teri khud ki family hai…tu muzpe shoot kar

Abhi: nahi daya nahi yaar..tuzpe..kabhi nahi

Daya: abhi samaza kar..Abhir chota hai..muze pata hai..maa baap ki ahemiyaat kya hoti hai bachhe ki life mein..? shayad bhagwaan ne issi liye ajj tak muze akela rakha taki main..tere aur cid ke liye kuch kar saku…shoot…nd he closes his eyes…abhi too closes his eyes…

Voice: tik tik..1 tik tik..2 abhi sirf 10 tak ginunga…aur bomb aur bachha dono …..boom..hahahaha

Daya: abhi chala

Abhi :nahi

Tarika: abhi…agar main nahi rahi toh…muze yakken hai… daya uar tum abhir ko itna pyar karoge ke…. usse maa ki kami kabhi nahi hogi…plz shoot at me

Daya: Tarika…pagal maat bano..maa ki ahemiyat… mein janta hu…abhi mere age pichhe koi nahi …chalao goli

Tarika: nahi abhi…ek bachha maa ke bagair reh sakta hai parr…dost ke bagair ek dost nahi….main kabhi tum dono ke dosti ke bitch nahi aana chahti …..

Daya: tarika..samazne ki koshish karo

Tarika:daya tum samazo..

Timer goes near

tik tik..7, tik tik..8

daya place his hand on abhi's gun nd shoot

daya:AHHH…daya's eyes are satisfied…daya smiled…move his hand like bye..nd goes downward

abhirika:DAYAAAAA…

abhi hold daya …tarika seat infront of daya…nd start crying

the door is open nd a little cute boy comes from with all cid team…all cid team stands around daya and each nd every person has a tear with his or her eye include ACP…

a little boy too seat infront of daya..place his little hand on his cheek…nd

daya: abhi mera sapna tha jab mein wida loon… tab mere chahne walo ko ek baar last time dekhu ..aur wo puri ho gayi….abhirr… thik ho bachha

abhirr look at abhi nd: papa daya uncle ko kissne maara…dekho na papa khoon bhi aaa raha hai..mamma kuch karo naa..aap toh sabka illaj karte ho naa…karo naa plz ..he wipe tears from daya's eyes nd continue: dekho uncle ko dard ho raha hai..at that time purvii called ambulance…

abhir: daya uncle aap tension mat lo… papa superman hai kuch bhi karr sakte hai..hai naa papa…

he give a small touch to abhi nd abhi goes down… he get unconsciousness with his best buddy…

after long time..in hospital

abhi open his eyes.. look here nd there…there was whole team around him with his family but the one whose face he wanted to see …he is not there…tears roll down from his eyes after remembering...tarika place her hand on his shoulder nd move her ear close to him mouth

abhi: daya…kaha hai..thik hai naa

tarika move backward..pat his cheeks…

all team came out from his room

tarika too move from abhi..but abhi hold her hand nd

abhi:tarika…daya kaha hai..

tarika:hospital mein

abhi:kaisa hai

she smiled nd move from there…

after a month

abhi seated on the beach

abhi speak: meri life ka sabse bada bawander aaya tha …ussne meri life bikhar ke rakh…he cames in senses that someone place hand on his shoulder..he smile…nd

speak: bikhar kar rakhne ki koshish ki but wo pyaar ke aage haar gaya …naa daya..?

daya smiled: haan…dekh desh bhi surakshit aur ham bhi…

both laugh

Tarika shouts: abhi ..abhir ko pakado..kabse try karr rahi hu pakkadne ki..pakad mein hi nahi aata

Abhi : abhir keep it up…bohot achha kar rahe ho…lage raho…. lage raho

Daya: kya yaar..Tarika ussko rok rahi hai aur tu bhaga raha hai..?

Abhi:are daya pata nahi tuze…abb tak madam ne muze daudaya…bhagaya..remembering something..aa nachaya bhi…toh uss ka badla toh banta hai…he smiled

Tarika give 'tum toh gaye' look

Abhi stands up nd starts running with abhir

Abhi: yaar tere sath sath abb meri bhi pared..left..right.. left.. .right…

Acp, salunkhe, muskan, daya laugh on this

Muskan goes near to daya… seat beside him

Muskaan: are aapki bhabhi waha running kar rahi hai…help karo naa

Daya: chamatkar..chamatkar

Musi:kya hua…?

Daya:tumne muze aap kaha..off duty pe

Muskan kiss on his cheek nd blushing: because I love you

Daya give her return kiss on her cheek:b'cause I love you too

Dayamuskan both blushed nd come in senses that their seniors also with them

Acp: chal yaar..bachhe khush hai unki zindagi se

Salunkhe: haan…

Salunkhe: parr yaar tuze kaise pata chala unnke baaare main…?

Acp:jab maine abhijeet ko call kia tabhi samaz gaya tha ke kuch gadbad hai…toh maine unnke shoes ko tress kia..abhi ke shoes kuch samay ke baad hame nahi mile…. toh daya ke kia…daya ke transmitter se pata chal gaya…

Salunkhe:parr wo kidnapper tha kon?

Acp:Daksh…jante ho naa..cid mein tha…

Salunkhe:haan hann..wo daksh…par kue

Acp: usse eagle gang ne bhadkaya ke…usske bhai ka khoon abhijeet ke wajah se hua….aur tum toh janate ho.. wo pagal tha aapne bhai ke pichhe..zindagi thi usska bhai usski..toh who abhijeet ki zindagi lena chahta tha… daya aur Tarika…baas yahi baat hai …

Salunkhe: hmm…toh yeh baat hai….par pata hai..jab tu aise bolata hai na…dosto wala …to achha nahi lagta

Acp:toh kaisa achha lagta hai..?

Salunkhe(acted like acp):abbey oye nautankii

Both laugh on this..

A\N: so friends…hows it…? So long naa…you are like it or not…?i m not satisfied plz tell me hows it..?

sorry friends for them who loves daksh…nd I wanted to confess that I m poor in crime nd all...so thanxx for reading nd give me your precious time…nd friends one more… aapko end kaisa laga…? Don't forget to tell me….either good or bad both are welcome…suggestion are welcomes tooo…

maine thoda romantic karne ki koshish ki plz tell me..?

Thanxx for reading friends…plz do review

Yours

RB-143cid


End file.
